In general, air introduced from the outside of a vehicle is compressed by a turbocharger device, cooled by an intercooler, and then introduced into an engine.
A car intercooler pipe is connected between the intercooler and a throttle body of the engine, and serves as a flow path through which the air cooled by the intercooler flows to the throttle body of the engine.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a car intercooler pipe in the related art.
The car intercooler pipe in the related art has a structure in which an inlet side rubber pipe 2 is installed at an inlet of a pipe body 1 made of aluminum, an outlet side rubber pipe 3 is installed at an outlet of the pipe body 1, and the rubber pipes 2 and 3 are fixed by clamps 4.
However, the car intercooler pipe in the related art has a drawback in that costs and weight are increased because the pipe body made of aluminum and the rubber pipes are used.
Thus, an intercooler pipe, which is entirely made of a plastic material using thermoplastic ether-ester elastomer (TEEE) in order to reduce costs and weight, has been proposed in the related art.
However, vibration and noise performance of the plastic intercooler pipe deteriorates in comparison with the intercooler pipe in the related art illustrated in FIG. 1, and as a result, there is a problem in that it is difficult to apply the intercooler pipe to a vehicle.
Meanwhile, in the case of passenger vehicles, structures and arrangements of power transmission systems (power train) are different from one another depending on the type of vehicle, but a method of supporting a transmission and the engine, among the power transmission systems, on a vehicle body is mainly and broadly classified into a 4-point mounting method (which provides four main connecting points between the power train and the vehicle body) and a 3-point mounting method (which provides three main connecting points between the power train and the vehicle body).
The 3-point mounting method is widely used for middle-sized or small-sized vehicles, an application field of the 3-point mounting method is being gradually expanded, and the 3-point mounting method causes a relatively greater rolling motion of the engine in comparison with the 4-point mounting method. Therefore, there is a problem in that a large amount of noise and vibration are transmitted through the intercooler pipe of the vehicle to which the 3-point mounting method is applied, and as a result, there is a need for a solution to the problem.